A Dragon's Wing
by DietSoap
Summary: Rin is a unique village girl who's biggest dream is to fly a dragon.One day, she meets a young dragon rider and head off in a journey together.Rated in case.
1. Introduction

Greetings! This is my second story I have ever posted on so

I hope that you like it! Inuyasha is the best! Ok, so here are some things I must

Tell you:

1) Sesshoumaru is a little out of character. Just a little+

2) Rin is around Sesshoumaru's age! Yes I know, he is at least over 50, but in this

Story, he is only about 20 years old. I'm also sorry to say that he is not a demon.

3) Rin's family is all alive, and Sesshoumaru's is the same as it is now, all dead

except for Inuyasha.

4) I do NOT own any Inuyasha characters. Though I wish I did... wipes away a tear

OK, that is it. ON WITH THE STORY!

"Where could she have gone?" A middle-aged woman asked. "She went to

get water from the lake, but she hasn't come back yet." The woman was pacing

around the area in front of her home. A man, around the same age as the woman,

came out from inside their hut and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, she

does this all the time. She is probably just day-dreaming beside the lake." He assured

her. The woman sighed, "You're probably right. But I can't help but worry, I mean, there

are many goblins and imps that wander around those areas. The lake **IS** right next to the

'Black Forest!'" The man looked at his wife and told her not to worry. The woman seemed to give In but with one last look toward the direction of the lake, she went inside.

**At the lake:**

A young girl lay on her stomach, playing around with a flower. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was the average height and under weight. Her name was Rin. Rin day-dreamed a lot and most of the time, it got her into trouble. She day-dreamed mostly about Dragons. She was told many stories of them and told that they were the most beautiful creatures on earth. Rin wished so badly to see one, touch one, and maybe, even ride one. She sighed and closed her eyes sadly. The only ones that may ride Dragons are Dragon riders and the ones they knew.

Rin sighed and rolled over onto her stomach and looked at the sky. She gasped as she saw the sun on the far side of the sky. She was supposed to be back two hours ago! Rin jumped up and got the two water jugs and ran toward her village. After about several minutes of running, she burst through the door and set the water down. After taking off her shoes, her mother ran into the room and embraced her. "You left us so worried! You were expected two and a half hours ago!" Rin stood there not hugging her mother back. "I can take care of myself mother." She muttered. Her mother nodded and stood up, hands still on her daughter's shoulders. "I know that. But goblins and ogres wander that area. I don't want to lose you." Her mother let go of her shoulders and walked back into their kitchen. Rin shrugged it off and went to her room to sleep.

That night, Rin had a strange dream, She was running away from some black figure behind her. She looked behind her and stumbled on some sort of tree root and fell to the hard earth. She closed her eyes, expecting to some sort of blow, but when nothing came, she looked up. She gasped as she saw the thing on the ground, dead. She looked around for her savior when she saw white hair…. "W-who are you?" She croaked out.

Just when it was going to answer…

Rin jolted up. She looked around franticly then sighed when she saw nothing. "Ah, just a dream" She got out of bed to see that it was pretty early and the sun was just barely rising. Not wanting to go back to sleep, she changed out of her nightclothes into some white baggy pants, a white long dress-like shirt, and a white cloak with green silk sewn into the sides. She grabbed a water jug and a green beaded bracelet and necklace and put them on. She walked outside and toward the lake. It took her about fifteen minutes to walk there. She filled the jug and decided not to make her mother worry about her, and started to leave.

After about two steps, Rin heard a noise. She looked around and took another two steps when she heard it again. She turned around to see a goblin running toward her. Not knowing what to do, She threw the water jug at it. It screeched and clawed at its eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to out-run it, but she still ran. But, in the direction of the Black Forest. After about 15 minutes she looked behind her to see the goblin gaining on her. She looked ahead and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Soon, she looked behind her to see if it was still chasing her, when she tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for a blow. When nothing came, she opened her eyes to see the goblin on the ground, dead. She looked around for whom was responsible, when she caught a glimpse of hair.

White hair.

So? What do you think? Is it good? Please review. REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU! That kind of rhymed didn't it? Ok, so I'm my spell checker hates me and I hate it. But the rules are rules. becomes blind from the red lines Ok ill accept flames because they are just telling me how I could make my story better. But, please, no swearing or verbal abuse to me or my story. hugs story I don't want it to hear bad things. Ok. Well, I hope you have a wonderful day/evening/morning or what not. I hope its not too short for you! I'll try to make it longer! Well that being said, ill take my leave.

Diet Soap -


	2. My Hero

Hi! DietSoap here and I am just taking a minute to thank some of my reviewers!

**SesshouMaru-sama's Rin – Thanks for the review! Lol potatoes!**

**WhiteWolfNyoko – Thanks! Thanks for the review!**

**MoonlitStarDestiny – Thanks! I'm glad I'm on your author list! Thanks for the review!**

Applauds her reviewers Thanks a lot! Remember! **I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!** They are Rumiko's!

Last time:

**She turned around to see a goblin running toward her. Not knowing what to do, she threw the water jug at it. It screeched and clawed at its eyes. She knew that she wouldn't be able to out-run it, but she still ran. But, in the direction of the Black Forest. After about 15 minutes she looked behind her to see the goblin gaining on her. She looked ahead and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Soon, she looked behind her to see if it was still chasing her, when she tripped. She closed her eyes, waiting for a blow. When nothing came, she opened her eyes to see the goblin on the ground, dead. She looked around for whom was responsible, when she caught a glimpse of hair.**

**White hair.**

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

Rin turned and a little more to get a glimpse of white armor, and more white hair.

After around three minutes, she sat up and stood.

"W-who are you?" She croaked out. She gasped, remembering her dream from the night before. She turned quickly toward her savior and caught a full glimpse of his face.

He was beautiful.

Just like an elf, he had pointed ears, and long hair. He stood proud and tall, making her as tall as his chest. **(Remember, she is 19!)** But the most wonderful about his features, were two magenta stripes on each cheek and a blue crescent-moon shape on his forehead spying through his long bangs.

He spoke, seeing her look him over, "Sesshoumaru." Rin was so caught up admiring his beauty that she forgot what she said earlier. "Pardon?" She asked. He raised his eyebrow and looked her over. "My name, Sesshoumaru it is." He replied. "Oh! I'm so sorry; I don't know what came over me!" She replied, blushing the whole time. He just stared at her, not replying.

Noticing him not replying, Rin blushed even more. 'Great now her probably thinks I'm a complete idiot!' she thought. "I-I should repay you, you know, for what you've done there. It's the least I could do!" Rin said, embarrassed. He watched her, before nodding curtly. "As you wish, It is three miles until we get to our destination." He replied. He started to walk away, and that is where Rin got the clue that it was her cue to follow him.

**> > > > > > > > > >FOUR. HOURS. LATER. > > > > > > > > > > >**

Rin had been walking for four hours and she was just about to break. They haven't said anything to each other the whole way to the 'destination'. Rin suddenly got curious. "Excuse me, but where or what is our destination?" She asked. Sesshoumaru continued to walk, but answered, "You'll see. Be patient."

Rin looked at him, then back down. She sighed and craved for some sitting or some water. When she was just about to ask to rest, he stopped. She almost walked right into him but caught herself. She looked around and saw a area, desolate of trees.

Sesshoumaru looked at her before saying simply, "Wait here for a moment." Then, he ran off. Rin sighed and sat on a rock nearby and thought about her new 'companion'. She looked toward the sky and noticed the winds picking up around her.

She looked around franticly for some sort of danger. Then she saw it.

Gleaming scales, Knife-like claws, Gleaming golden eyes, and Wings so long and elegant. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru riding the creature. Rin couldn't believe it. 'He-he's riding on a… a..

A Dragon.'

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

So? Do you like this chapter? OK I'M SO SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THIS SHORT! I update everyday, so don't worry! Plz R+R (Read and Review) I need reviews! If I get two more reviews, I'll make a poem to you all! I WILL! Any suggestions, don't be afraid to email me. Ok, with that being said, IM OFF!

DietSoap


	3. To ride a dragon

ZzZz… Hi! It's me again! So, I have promised that if I got two more reviews, I would write a poem for the reviewers. Ok, so here it is: …ZzZz

ZzZz… **When I made this story, I didn't think it good.**

**But since you have reviewed it, I think that now I should.**

**Your reviews were all so wonderful, and I love them all a lot.**

**But I must get on with the story, or review me, you will not. …**ZzZz

Dude! I made that up in like, three minutes! Well here is to my new reviewers:

**InuAndKag4ever**- Thanks a bunch! Thanks for the review!

**WhiteWolfNyoko- **Thanks! Thanks for the review!

**Last Time-**

**Gleaming scales, Knife-like claws, Gleaming golden eyes, and Wings so long and elegant. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru riding the creature. Rin couldn't believe it. 'He-he's riding on a… a..**

**A Dragon.'**

ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ...ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ

Rin looked at the creature in awe. "Wh-where did you-"? She left her question hang in the air. She took a shaky step toward the fire-breather, then another. Sesshoumaru jumped off, and, seeing her expression, smirked. **(WOW! He smirks! O.o) **"Surprised are you? Are you fond of dragons?" He asked smugly. Rin's wide eyes looked to him. "Oh yes! I've never seen one, but I have heard of them!" Rin just admired it, forgetting everything else in the world.

Sesshoumaru decided that enough time was taken up. He climbed onto the dragon with ease, and seeing Rin not following, Held his hand out to her and waited. Rin looked over to him and saw the gesture. She walked uncertainly toward him and took his hand. He hauled her onto the dragon, in front of him. He got the reigns from around her and the dragon flew off.

Rin had never been on a dragon and enjoyed every second on it. Suddenly, she got that curious child in her again. "Does it have a name?" She asked. Sesshoumaru not taking his eyes away from where they were going answered, "Yes, his name is Au-Un." Rin looked at Au-Un and patted its neck. She smiled seeing it growl in happiness.

ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ **Two Hours Later **ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ

Rin fell asleep after the first hour and it was starting to get dark. She leaned against Sesshoumaru's shoulder and dreamt. **(The dream doesn't matter this time so, don't pay attention to it.) **Sesshoumaru looked at the girl lying on his chest and smiled. He thought her so innocent and sweet. He knew that the expression on her face when she saw Au-Un meant that she admired dragons deeply. He sighed and flew on.

Before the sun even came up, Rin was up and ready to do what they had planned for the day. Sesshoumaru knew that he needed to stop by to visit his brother, and to pick up his servant. A toad Jakken, that irritated him greatly. Sesshoumaru flicked the reigns and Au-Un descended down.

Sesshoumaru helped Rin off of Au-Un and he told it to fly around and come back within the next five hours. Sesshoumaru then started to walk in the direction of the north, the direction of the Inuyasha Forest.

Rin followed Sesshoumaru to what seemed to be a pretty poor village. They got into the centre of the village before a man wearing red baggy pants and a red baggy shirt ran over. He had two little ears on his head. But the thing she noticed most about this man, was, he had white hair just like… Sesshoumaru's.

The man looked over at Rin and then back at Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru only regarded him with cold eyes. Rin just watched the man's ears twitch. "Are you a kitty man? Can I touch your ears?" Without waiting, she ran over and rubbed his ears. "Kitty man? Hey! Don't touch the ears!" The man just backed away. "Inuyasha, we require some clothes, herbs, and Jakken." The man referred as Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled. "We? Oh… I get it. Sure, sure come this way." He started to walk toward one of the huts and pointed toward it. "Go in there; Kagome will give you what you need."

Sesshoumaru just walked in with no "thank-you". Rin bowed to Inuyasha and followed. Kagome was a pretty girl wearing strange clothes, she was very nice and helped them get everything they needed. After she got them the supplies, she got out a bag and pulled out a green blob. "Here is Jakken. He would only complain and tell us what to do, so Inuyasha put him in the bag. I think he hasn't eaten in like, three days." She tossed him to Sesshoumaru like a basket ball, then helped Rin grab all the things.

After they got back to Au-Un, Jakken was conscious and complaining about Rin and her foul smell. Rin just took it. Sesshoumaru jumped on Au-Un and helped Rin in front of him again. Jakken grabbed onto the tail before they took off. Soon, Rin was asleep and Jakken was sitting in back of his lord.

"Mi' lord, I have been wondering, why do you take this girl with you, even though she might be a drawback on our quest?" Jakken looked to his lord. Sesshoumaru just ignored Jakken and let him wait.

Rin woke up around four hours later and realized that she was leaning against Sesshoumaru's chest. She blushed before removing her body from his and sitting up straight. "Where are we going?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked at the crown of her head, then looked ahead. "To the castle." Rin widened her eyes. 'A castle? Wow. I've never been in a castle.' She looked at Au-Un and smiled.

'My parents would never believe that I am riding a dragon, going to a castle, and journeying with a lord.' Suddenly, her eyes got even wider. 'Oh no'

'My parents!'

ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…ZzZ…

So? This chapter is longer and I have followed my word on the poem. If you didn't see it, here it is again:

ZzZz… **When I made this story, I didn't think it good.**

**But since you have reviewed it, I think that now I should.**

**Your reviews were all so wonderful, and I love them all a lot.**

**But I must get on with the story, or review me, you will not. …**ZzZz

Yeah. I did that. Well please review! I love reviews! REVIEWS! Oh. Ahem. Well, have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening! Ill update tomorrow!

JA NA!

DietSoap-


	4. Castle Crushes

**( ) (Crayola)) >**_Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't update in like, forever, but I was bombarded with homework. Here is to all my **WONDERFUL** reviewers: _**((Crayola) ( )**

_**SesshouMaru-sama'sRin- **+Laughs+ Oh I'm sorry that I made you wonder about the dream. Ok, here what it was about, It was about A butterfly and a bird. The butterfly and the Bird both ate some potatoes and they lived happily ever after!. Ok. So that's the dream! Thanks for the review!_

_**Imagine-me- **Gee, tanks for the review! _

_**WhiteWolfNyoko-** Thanks! I'm very glad you're enjoying my story! _

_-I don't own Inuyasha or the Moonlight Shadow song.-_

_**.:LAST TIME:.**_

'_My parents would never believe that I am riding a dragon, going to a castle, and journeying with a lord.' Suddenly, her eyes got even wider. 'Oh no'_

'_My parents!'_

_**Okies.** **Well, BACK TO THE STORY!**_

_**- Lost in a riddle that Saturday night, far away on the other side, he was caught in the middle of a desperate fight, and she couldn't find how to push through.- **_

ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz

…**Meanwhile… **

**(Lets just say that Toki is Rin's mother and Sansui is her father) **The once, quiet village was in a panic. All you could hear was, 'Rin! Rin where are you!' or, 'Rin! Come Back!' Toki was about to kill herself from the stress, but kept herself from doing so.

"Where can she be! She never been anywhere but the village before! And she could have been eaten by the goblins or ogres!" She was about to go on when Sansui stopped her.

"Its not going to help us if we worry about her. We just need to look for her and hope that she is okay." Sansui walked up ahead and went on the trail to the lake with the rest of the search party.

Toki followed her husband and walked to the lake. When they got there, they started again with the calling. Sansui walked around the edge of the forest, while the rest looked around the beach. Toki looked around the shore and gasped in surprise. She ran toward the broken water jugs and felt her eyes sting. She started to sob uncontrollably until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders puller her into a hug.

"Don't give up. There is still hope."

He took her hand and paused when they heard a voice, "Hey! Foot prints lead into the black woods! I'd say that they were rushing to get away." Sansui and Toki both ran into the black woods in hope of finding their daughter.

They all ran into a clearing, following the footsteps, then stopped. What they saw made all of their blood run cold.

Right there, in all its glory, was a carcass. Laced with blood and flesh.

The only thing that anyone could think of at that moment was,

'_Oh…no…'_

…**With Sesshoumaru + Co… **

'_We have been flying for well over three hours. I need to walk.'_ Rin thought. Sesshoumaru had been silent the whole way, obviously, and Jaken however, was the opposite.

Always complaining about how Rin was a human and didn't deserve to be in Sesshoumaru's presence. Rin was getting tired of his squawking and was irritated from the constant flying. So she decided to show that toad a piece of her mind.

"Toad! Why don't you do the world a favor and Shut the hell up! I don't smell repulsing and I am more worthy of being in Sesshoumaru's presence than you! So why don't you get your act together and quit being such a suck up!"

With that, she looked ahead, not noticing Jaken's surprised expression and Sesshoumaru's amused expression.

'_Maybe it won't be so bad having her as a servant after all.'_

**_...TWO HOURS LATER…_**

They arrived at the castle, must to Rin's relief. She gasped and looked at the castle. This place was HUGE man!

"If you think the outside is extraordinary, go inside." She heard Sesshoumaru say.

Rin walked inside of the castle, and to Sesshoumaru's word, she gasped and caught her breath.

It had pictures of dog demons and pictures of different dragon riders. One picture, however, caught her eye. It showed a picture of a female dragon rider with a baby boy in her arms. She wore white armor and a white fluffy pelt on her shoulder. And the best feature was that she had white hair just like Sesshoumaru.

"Is this your mother?"

"Yes, It is. She was the most respected female dragon rider there was."

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment and then back at the picture.

"Sleep, you must be exhausted." Sesshoumaru began to walk away with Rin following. Sesshoumaru brought her to an orange room. The walls were painted like the sun raised sky. It had a large bed with orange silk bed spread and pillows. It had a drapery around the bed to 'hide' who was sleeping in it. It had a wardrobe with orange and white armor. A balcony was shown through double doors at the far end of the room. Rin gasped at its beauty.

Sesshoumaru heard her gasp and raised a delicate brow. "Are you not pleased with the room? Because I could-"He was interrupted by Rin's quick response.

"No! It's wonderful! It's just so much bigger than my whole house!" Rin smiled and turned around to face Sesshoumaru. "I thank you very much. I am most grateful."

Sesshoumaru nodded in return. "I bid you goodnight then." He was surprised when he was suddenly embraced. Rin hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru!" She blushed and walked into her room before closing the door.

_'Did I really just kiss him?' _

'_Did she just kiss me? Hmm... She is a strange one at that, this may get interesting.'_

ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz…ZzZ…zZz

_So? Did you like it? Don't be afraid to review now. You know I like It when people review. I made It longer just for you because of my neglect to the story. JANA_

_- DietSoap_


	5. Elven greetings

**Hello fellow readers! I'm sorry for the wait, but my computer got a virus and then all the other computers **

**had viruses. So very sorry! Anyways, I made you all a chapter to cherish. (well at least I hope you do) Ok now to my reviewers: **

**_imagine-me- _** Nope the body didn't look like the goblin. Anywho, Thanks for the review!

**_WhiteWolfNyoko-_** Lol. Nice way of saying that. Thanks alot!

**_moonlitStarDestiny-_** Thanks for liking it. I know the pope died, ITS SO SAD!

**_Inu's Lover-_** Lol being hyper is fun! lol. Happens to me all the time! Thanks for the review!

**And for you who didn't review, PLZ REVIEW! It gives me energy! (I'm serious, it does!) **

**Last time:**

"_I bid you goodnight then." He was surprised when he was suddenly embraced. Rin hugged him and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Goodnight Sesshoumaru!" She blushed and walked into her room before closing the door._

'_Did I really just kiss him?'_

'_Did she just kiss me? Hmm... She is a strange one at that, this may get interesting.'_

**Sesshoumaru: Takira owns nothing. **

**DietSoap: Yeah, and if I did, I would be in the show and Sesshy would be mine. **

**Sesshoumaru: (scoffs) You wish..**

**DietSoap: Yes I do. ON WITH THE STORY!**

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

Rin awoke to a servant entering her room. She looked up and looked at the girl. "W-who are you?" Rin asked.

The girl looked up with a surprised look. "Taki, miss." She answered. Rin looked at Taki and smiled. "I'm Rin!" She said

eagerly. "Good-morning Miss.Rin. I am here to help you get ready and take you to breakfast. The lord is waiting for your arrival." Rin got out of bed and looked around. She felt some clothing go into her hands and saw Taki walking away to give her some privacy.

Rin looked at the clothing and smiled. It was orange with blue circle patterns on it.** (Think of Rin's kimono) **She slipped it on and put on the sandals that came with it. She ran her hands over the material and walked into the hall where Taki was waiting. Taki had a brush in her hand and a ribbon in the other. She brushed Rin's hair and put a small pony tail at the top side of her head.

Then told Rin to follow her. She led Rin to a pair of wooden doors and motioned her to go in. Rin complied and saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the end of the long marble table.

She sat down at a random chair near him. Once she sat, servants came through the doors, holding plates of food. A plate was set in front of Rin and she quickly started eating. They sat in silence for a while before Sesshoumaru stated, "The elves has set a gathering in the south. We will be attending to it, so be ready after breakfast." With that, he walked out of the room leaving Rin to think. _'I wonder what it could be about' _Shrugging it off, she continued to eat.

Rin walked out into the hall to see Taki waiting for her. "Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to get you ready for your trip." She led Rin to her room and went to the wardrobe. She pulled out a orange set of armor and gave them to Rin. "Wear them under your clothes. Go downstairs and lord Sesshoumaru will greet you." Rin thanked her and got changed. She walked down the stairs while putting on her gloves and the orange cape that came with it.

Just as Taki said, Sesshoumaru was downstairs waiting. He was holding a golden short-sword in it's scabbard. She stopped a few feet away from him and watched him. He handed the short-sword to her and started walking away with Rin following. He helped Rin on Au-Un, then got on himself. "Is Jaken coming?" She asked. "No, he will annoy the elven lords." He replyed. She nodded and they began their trip to the south.

**One hour later**

Au-Un started to decend toward the ground. Rin found herself to be in a stone courtyard. Vines climbed up the stone pillars, Flowers graced the outside areas, Rainbow colored butterflys flew about, and small fairys flew around picking small fruits or sitting on the leaves. Rin had never seen such an enchanting place in all her life. One of the fairys flew near Rin and put a flower in her hair. Rin smiled and opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when a green-haired man appeared next to her and Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, how nice to see you again. The gathering is this way." Completely ignoring Rin, he walked away. Sesshoumaru started to walk, and Rin followed.

They came into a clearing of Elves, Dragon riders, Warriors, A priestess **(Kagome)** , A exterminator **(Sango)** , A monk**(Miroku)** , and... The kitty man?** (Inuyasha)**

They all turned toward Sesshoumaru and Rin while they sat down. "You may have wondered why I called you all down here, Well it seems that there is a man that goes by the name of Naraku that has been manipulating and killing innocent people. He has stolen a part of a sacred jewel called the Shikon No Tama. It is very valuable and we need it back. For if he gets the whole piece of the jewel, He can cause severe distruction. Who will go on this journey?" The elf elder said while looking around.

Sesshoumaru stood up. "I will go." He said. Rin, not wanting to be left out, stood up also. "As will I." She said. The exterminator, Sango, stood up also. "I shall go as well." Inuyasha stood soon after. "I too, will go." Kagome stood and said, "If Inuyasha is going, so shall I." The monk, Miroku stood up and said, "Well if three beautiful ladies are going, Count me in." A few people laughed at this remark but the three girls glared a eye full of wickedness to him. "All right, Its settled then! You six will go look for this, Naraku, and try to get the piece of the jewel from him." Sesshoumaru looked at his new allies and stated, "We will start tomorrow, That way we will meet here with rest and equiptment." With that, he grabbed Rin into his arms and ran with her bridal style to Au-Un.

When they arrived, Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and said, "Get some rest, In the morning, come out here and we will go."

Rin nodded before walking into the castle leaving Sesshoumaru to think.

_'I don't have a good feeling about this' _

**ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz**

_So? Did you like? I tried to make a extra long chapter and to get the plot and action into the story. Review please!_

_--DietSoap--_


	6. Devious Demon

Hi it is me again! Miss me? Ah well I think that I have delayed this story enough and I don't think I'm gonna

quit on this story since I already got to chapter 5! If your wondering, one of the reasons for the long delay was

that my computer got a couple viruses (a couple!) and I had to reformat it. But don't worry I am getting back to the

world again. Ok enough with my babbling, HERES TO MY REVIEWERS!

T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n §

**Inu's Lover- **Lol thanks, I am always happy to see someone likes my story! Lol if I could find some

Dietsoap, I would be using it all the time xD. Thanks for the review!

**Mythicalness- **Sorry I didn't know if everyone wanted to see your email so I used the first of your

name xD. I really didn't intend it to have similarity's to LOTR's. Thanks for the review!

**AznAnimeFanXP- **Sorry but I need to keep people at the edge of their seats. Thanks for the review!

**Chibitsue- **Hmm... wow I'm not stealing off of other storys, I really didn't intend it+ Thanks for the

review!

**WhiteWolfNyoko- **Ah, thanks for the w00t w00t lol! Sorry I'll try to update more and I mean it this time!

(I am a slacker...) Thanks for the review!

**SellenaSilvia88- **Ah... I got alot of reviews saying that... -- lol. Thanks a bunch for the review!

**InuObsessed o.o- **Thanks and thanks for the review!

**imagine-me- **lol I liked the kittyman part too! Thanks for the review!

T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n §

**Sesshoumaru- "Does it look like Takira owns anything?" rolls his eyes**

**DietSoap- sad face "That hurt right there man, right there."**

**Sesshoumaru- turns away**

**DietSoap- sigh Oh well.. TO THE STORY!**

**_Last Chapter: _When they arrived, Sesshoumaru turned to Rin and said, "Get some rest, In the morning, come out here and we will go."**

**Rin nodded before walking into the castle leaving Sesshoumaru to think.**

_**'I don't have a good feeling about this' **_

T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n §

The next morning, Rin woke up to Jakken poking her with his staff. "Get up you lazy fool! Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting outside for us to leave!" The toad turned around allowing Rin to get dressed then walked out with Rin following.

Just as Jakken said, Lord Sesshoumaru was standing outside next to Au-Un. It was just after dawn and Rin was still very

tired. Sesshoumaru helped her onto Au-Un and got on himself. Jakken somehow jumped on while this was taking place. And so

they took off.

**(Later)**

When they got to the elven palace, they saw that everyone was already there, talking and getting ready to leave. Rin

noticed one extra recruite, a small boy with orange hair and a fuzzy tail.** (If you don't know who this is, its shippo)** ''Hi, my name is Rin! Whats your name?" Rin said excited. "My names Shippo! Are you going to come with us to get this Naraku guy?" He said. Rin smiled and nodded. "Yes I am. I hope I wont be a bother to anyone." Shippo blinked. "I doubt that you will. Anyways, we are getting ready to leave, so I gotta go! Bye Rin!" He said running off. Rin turned around and started walking toward Au-Un. She secured some of the packages on the mighty creature and climbed on. She looked around at everyone while thinking, _'Well, I better get used to everyone here, for they are going to be with me for a while.' _She jumped slightly when Sesshoumaru got in behind her and pulled on the reigns. "Ready?" He said. "Ready."

**(ah... I'm tired so I'm gonna cut this short and just go to... wherever they were going. lol sorry its 5 in the morning and I'm half asleep.)**

It started to get dark and everyone was getting tired so they decided to set up camp. They all got to a village and searched

for a inn to stay in. Miroku, of course, found the biggest mansion and went to work. "Excuse me sir, but I sense a ominous cloud

hovering around your lovely abode. I will exorcize **(sp?) **it for you in return we have a place to sleep and some food." The man looked

shocked for a moment before nodding his head enthusiasticaly.**(Sp!)** "Of course sir monk. Come in and make yourself comfortable." The group gathered in and sat down in random places of the room. Miroku left to place around some scrolls while the rest of the group ate.

Once the group got settled in, Miroku came back with some news about the where-abouts of Naraku. "He seems to be around the eastern lands. That was where he was last spotted. Tomorrow I suggest we travel there and see if we can get a trace of where he is." Miroku said. The rest of the group agreed and went to bed. Sesshoumaru stayed awake and watched everyone sleep. Rin thought to herself a moment before going to sleep, _'Isn't my village near the eastern lands? Oh well I doubt that he would attack such a poor village.' _At that thought, she fell asleep.

**(The next morning) -Ah morning, speaking of which... I can see the sky getting blue-ish!-**

The group awoke and got ready to leave again. Once they were all packed, they set off to find Naraku.

On the way, Rin had some questions. "Lord Sesshoumaru, my village is in the eastern lands, do you think that Naraku tried to attack it?" Sesshoumaru thought about this a moment before replying, "He might, If he did, there is nothing we could do about it now." Rin sweatdropped. 'What a nice way of reassuring me...'

They got to the eastern lands shortly and decided to travel of foot for a while.

While walking, they encountered a giant snake demon. Kagome's eyes widened when she looked at the snake-demon. "There is something embedded in it's forehead!" She cried. Inuyasha then tried to stab where the forehead was, but the scales were too rough to break through. The snake swung it's tail toward Inuyasha, thus making him collide into a large tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running to help him. Sango and Miroku tried to attack the demon but only made the snake angrier. Sesshoumaru took out his sword and made an attempt to attack but the snake again, swung it's tail at the three making them fall to the ground. Sesshoumaru's sword stabbed into the ground near Rin. 'There has to be a weak point to this demon!' She thought. She looked at the demon and noticed that around the forehead, there was a hole where a scale was removed. Getting an idea, she picked up the sword.

"Shippo! Can you distract him for a minute?" She yelled. Shippo, looking afraid, nodded and began to prance around the snake saying things like: "Hey ugly! Have you ever heard of a bath!" The snake dove it's head toward Shippo giving Rin the chance she needed. Running forward, she stabbed the tender spot in it's forehead. The snake screeched and swung around in attempt to get the sword out of it's head. Rin held tightly onto the sword until the snake's movements died down. The snake let out one last moan before it fell to the ground dead.

Rin jumped off the dead creature and pulled the sword out. Everyone in the group was gaping at Rin. **(Their faces looked like this: Oo lol) **Kagome was pulled out of her stupor and pulled out a pink jewel shard from the snake's forehead. She looked at it closely before giving a broad smile. "You did it Rin! Great job!" Rin smiled as everyone applauded her. Her good mood died down when a certain monk came behind her and groped her. "Indeed. Such a fine job for a fine woman. I do say Rin, Will you bear my chil-" He was interrupted by Rin's hand on his face. Sango laughed. "Stupid monk. When will her learn?" The group laughed and shook their heads before heading off again.

T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n § Ñ § ¦ £ T t ¤ Ä y I • r n §

Ah... another chapter done... sighs Well I stayed up all night just to show you how sorry I am for the delay. Hope yall' enjoyed it! Now if you will excuse me... Takira needs sleep... snore

Until next time!

-DietSoap-

Go ahead.. press the magic button!


End file.
